


But Always When You Need It Most, There is a Song

by ThereIsASong



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Jack/River friendship, Slow Burn, Yaz and Ryan and Graham are only there for a minute, Yowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsASong/pseuds/ThereIsASong
Summary: The Doctor has been in prison for the last eight years when her long-dead wife appears from thin air to rescue her. How is River alive? How can the Doctor trust it's really her? This story details the first day - and night - of their reunion.This story addresses some of the Doctor's trauma since she saw her wife last and explores how she can learn to trust again. It briefly covers her time in prison, River's experience in the data core and how she escaped the library. There's a lot of plot and a lot of sex, so something for everyone.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***It's plot until Chapter 5, so if you're looking for the sexy times I would start there.***
> 
> Hi! Thank you for reading. This was my first story ever, so I'm excited you're here.
> 
> This story takes place after the season 12 finale. I tried to be cannon compliant for now (at least until the holiday special premieres), but I might have missed something.

At first it was hell. The Doctor was alone with her thoughts in a concrete cell, not sure where she was, or why she was there. They left her there for days, at least she thought it was probably days. All she could think about was her home, Gallifrey, now completely and utterly gone. And the Master’s contorted face as they murdered everything that was, not just her home but their history, their friendship.

When the pain of those thoughts had dulled, she turned her mind to herself. Who was she? What was she? How could she go on not knowing? What was she supposed to do? She spent hours straining, trying to remember her past lives. But nothing ever came of it. Eventually, the tracks these thoughts had woven into her mind became so ingrained that she didn’t need to think them anymore, and she just sat, her mind blank. 

\- Eight Years Later -

She got used to it, after a while. She was in the highest security prison of all time, so it wasn’t exactly the Ritz, but time and good behavior had earned her some privileges. A room with a window, however small, lit her sparse cell. She was allowed journals and pens and a mattress, although she hardly ever used it, and even her own clothes. She had spent the last eight years processing the passing of her home planet, eventually finding herself in a place where she could look toward the future while keeping her people in her heart. 

In this time she had also learned to accept herself, making peace with the idea that she would never have those memories that had been taken from her, and might never know where she came from. Even so, she knew who she was, who she always had been, and that was enough.

She made friends quickly with the guards, the doctor had always been a charmer and with this face she was nearly irresistible. No matter where she went, she was fine as long as she had some friends. 

She had the unique advantage of having thousands of years of adventures and friends and loved ones to remember, and she passed the time by entertaining herself with her spectacular life. When she was lonely, she would remember details and conversations with her friends. How Rose would throw back her head as she laughed, how Martha would flail her hands about when she was angry, how Bill would cock her head slightly when mulling an idea over. 

The more she remembered, the more thankful she was at how full of adventure and love her life had been. She couldn’t possibly feel alone with the love of all those wonderful people carried in her hearts.

One evening she was mopping the prison halls – she had earned the trust of both the guards and janitorial staff and liked the chance to stretch her legs. Just as she was starting her favorite stretch of a particularly long corridor, the high-pitched screeching and flashing red lights of the prison alarm made her jump and drop the broom handle. The prison was so high-security, and the day-to-day monotony of the prison so tightly regulated that the alarm had not gone off in at least a year.   
The two guards with her, Leo and Clause, both startled and made their way to quickly grab the Doctor’s elbows and cuff her hands. 

“Sorry about this Doc, but you know the drill,” said Leo. “Let’s head back to your room.”

“Nah, not a problem,” said the Doctor, walking willingly between the men. “It’s probably just the rats again, maybe they chewed through another wire. I’m happy to help out again if you need some electrical work done.” 

Clause nodded in agreement as he guided the Doctor gently into her cell and locked the bolts securing the door. 

“We’ll let you know when we find out.” he said. She could hear two pairs of boots echoing down the hall as they ran to their stations.

The Doctor sighed and began to walk lazily over to her bed. She didn’t intent to sleep, but wanted to update her diary about this rare excitement. After just a step, though, she saw a flash of light and felt the buzz of charged electricity in the air, just as a firm hand wrapped around her upper arm. She turned to see the source of the disturbance, but before her eyes could register anything, she felt her body dematerializing and being whisked through time and space. 

When she opened her eyes and gulped her first breath of air, she saw a star. Her brain, so used to the dull routine of prison life, had not had to work quickly in quite some time. It came back to her fast though, and she began working out the size of the star and its distance. She turned her head and saw green and blue as her eyes took in the sky and her check bristled against grass. 

Earth. She was on Earth. Why was she on the ground? She sniffed the air. She could smell the hot energy of a Vortex manipulator (cheap and nasty time travel). Whoever had snatched her from her cell had been in too much of a hurry to be gentle about the landing.

She shot up and looked around, eyes resting on a woman pulling herself up right next to the Doctor. She was wearing a deep green shirt and tight black pants with high boots, a blaster slung around her waist on a belt. Her frame was lithe and muscular, and the line of her shoulders and arms never stopped moving as she hopped to her feet and spun around, taking in her surroundings. 

The women’s eyes quickly came to rest on the Doctor’s face, shining bright green with deep lines of tense worry surrounding them. 

“Come on Sweetie, we need to move,” she said, gesturing in the vague direction of a nearby building.


	2. Chapter 2

River. It was River. The Doctor stared blankly back at the apparition in front of her, mouth slightly open in astonishment. River Song, her wife. How could she be here, now? 

River clearly did not have time for the Doctor’s brain to catch up with the surprise. She crouched briefly, taking the Doctor’s hand firmly in her own and pulling her to her feet. The Doctor had barely gained her footing when River started running, pulling the shocked but unresisting Doctor behind her. 

They ducked into a grocery shop about a block down the road. As soon as they hit the threshold River slowed her movements to a walk, but not an ounce of tension left her body. She continued to pull the doctor along until they were in a deserted aisle, standing between rows of canned corn and beans. 

Finally, River dropped the Doctor’s hands and turned to face her, opening the cover to her vortex manipulator. 

“Where did you leave the TARDIS?” She asked without preamble. The Doctor stood two feet in front of her, unresponsive and pale. 

“The TARDIS, Sweetie, I need coordinates.” River insisted, gesturing to the vortex manipulator on her wrist. “I think they can probably trace this thing, I don’t want to wait around and see.”

The Doctor finally reacted, tensing slightly and taking a half step back. 

“Who are you?” She questioned, her mouth set tense. 

River’s face fell in confusion and her hand reached out to touch the Doctor’s wrist. What was happening? Had the Doctor forgotten her? This Doctor was definitely post-Darillium, should be well past, at least according to what she had been told. 

What had happened to her in that prison? 

“Doctor, It’s me, it’s River Song, you’re wife.” River said gently. “I’m the daughter of your best friends, Amy and Rory. Please, Doctor…”

“Don’t you dare pretend to be her.” The Doctor interrupted River in a low, clear voice. She punctuated this outburst of anger with a twist of her arm away from her wife’s touch.

“I have tolerated a lot in my long life,” The Doctor continued in a steady voice. “I have forgiven more and showed more mercy than any one person should have to. But I will not, I WILL NOT, tolerate you defiling her like this.”

The Doctor’s eyes were fiery and furious. Only someone who knew her as intimately as River could have possibly caught the slight shake of her shoulders and downturn of her mouth that meant she was barely hanging on to her emotional control. 

River had not considered that the Doctor would not believe it was her. She knew that the Doctor had had a life in the many years that River had been in the library, but the Doctor she knew would have embraced her with joy and asked questions later. He would have been skeptical, cautious even, but he wouldn’t have immediately jumped to the ugly conclusion that someone was trying to impersonate her. 

River felt tears welling in her eyes. What had happened to her confident husband, who had hurt and betrayed the Doctor to make her react like this? She didn’t know how to possibly make the Doctor understand. His name had earned her his trust in the library, so she moved toward the doctor to whisper it in her ear. 

The Doctor jumped back like a scared deer, unwilling to let whoever she thought River was out of her sight. River acted on instinct and grabbed her hand roughly, pulling it to her chest even as the Doctor resisted. 

River pressed the doctor’s fisted hand roughly to her sternum, willing her to see past her fear and feel. 

The Doctor’s body abruptly stilled, her eyes flicking up to meet River’s, already intent on her face. She stepped forward quickly, putting one open hand on River’s shoulder, holding her still with her palm opened and pressed hard to her chest. 

River held still, willing the Doctor to see her, to know her. She couldn’t have moved anyway, not with the sudden presence of the Doctor’s eyes, her cheeks, her lips, less than a foot away from her own. She held the Doctor’s eyes for what felt like eternity, until she saw her wife’s eyes relax and her mouth part in surprise as she felt two steady heartbeats under her palm. 

River took the moment of shock and hope in the Doctor’s expression as an opportunity to lean forward gently, until her cheek hovered lightly over the Doctor’s and her mouth was right against her ear. In a soft breath she whispered the Doctor’s name and felt the Doctor shudder slightly as she braced both hands against River’s shoulders, holding herself steady. By instinct, River’s hands reached out to the Doctor’s waist, helping to support her as her body swayed in surprise. 

For a moment they stood there, River too scared to make a movement that might break this moment of seeming trust. The Doctor felt as though she could not move, not with the shock and realization that her River, the one person in all of time and space that she wanted more than anything, could be standing right in front of her.  
There was no one else left besides herself with those distinctive two heartbeats. She wasn’t ready to fully trust though, that this was her River Song. She had seen her body disappear into nothingness thousands of years ago, and if she let herself believe this was her wife and had to go through losing her again, she didn’t think she could come out the other side. 

Still, clearly River’s consciousness was there, somehow, in this vessel before her and she had enough trust in her wife to know she could never intentionally hurt her.  
Finally, the Doctor stepped back, gently taking River’s wrist in her hand. With the other hand, she typed coordinates into the vortex manipulator, and the women disappeared in a flash of energy.

River had never seen the TARDIS like this, somehow both brilliantly bright and incredibly soft. She looked around the ship, marveling at its change. The rumble of the TARDIS beneath her feet greeted her and made her feel instantly at home.

“Hello You.” River whispered with a smile to the TARDIS.

A tight tug on her wrist refocused her attention on the Doctor, who was pulling her down a corridor. 

“Well isn’t this body eager, Sweetie, at least let me say hello to Sexy first.” River teased lightly. The Doctor didn’t respond, pulling her to a cupboard and rooting around with one hand while the other held tight to River. 

River looked at the Doctor’s face, confused. She could tell that her wife’s guard was up again, but why would she let her onto the TARDIS if she didn’t trust her? 

The Doctor sighed, clearly finding what she was looking for. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a foot-long chain connecting the two bracelets. Without meeting her wife’s eye, she quickly clamped one bracelet on River’s wrist and the other on her own. She reached to River’s waist and grabbed the blaster, tossing it haphazardly into the open cupboard. 

As soon as the bracelets were on and the blaster was gone, the Doctor’s body visibly relaxed, and she let out a shallow breath. She slowly looked up to see River studying her face, a confused expression evident. 

“River… and look, I believe you are in there,” the doctor said tenderly, stretching out a hand to cup her wife’s cheek. “I have to be sure. I need to know how this happened. I need to know that someone is not using you… I mean, my feelings for you, I mean…”

“Your love for me?” River interjected helpfully.

“Yes,” The Doctor agreed with a sad smile, “and somehow your consciousness, to get to me, or the TARDIS. I couldn’t live with myself if I let someone do that to you.”  
River nodded once in understanding, but the Doctor knew her well enough to see the hurt in her eyes. Her hand dropped from her face in sadness. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her wife, but she had to be sure. Using River would be the perfect way to get to the Doctor. 

“Aren’t you at least going to thank me for rescuing you?” River teased, trying to hide her hurt.

“Yes, thank you Dear.” A light smile played on the Doctor’s lips as she quickly raised her hand and touched a finger to River’s nose.

River smiled widely at the familiar endearment. The Doctor calling her Dear always reminded her that she was older than she looked, had lived far more than she let on, yet still chose River of all people to love and provide with an adorable pet name. 

As soon as River could react with a scrunched nose, the Doctor was moving away again.

“I’m sorry we have to do this, River, but until I know it’s really you, I mean all, 100 percent you, I need to make sure you stick with me.” The Doctor explained, leading them both down the hallway back to the console. “I have a thousand questions for you, and I’m sure you’ve got a few for me, but before anything, I need to check on my Fam.”

“Your Fam?” River asked, “What in the world is your Fam?”

“My mates,” the Doctor clarified, “Erm, forget mates, that word can confuse people. I mean my friends. They were traveling with me when I was taken to prison. I need to make sure they made it back safe.”

“Alright,” River said, willing to do whatever it took to make the Doctor trust her again. “let’s go meet the Fam.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor’s face lit up in a huge grin as the grind of the TARDIS breaks announced their landing. 

“Sheffeild, 2020!” She proudly exclaimed, delighted despite the emotions of the day to be back piloting her TARDIS.

“Actually, Sheffeild, 2021.” River said, pressing buttons on the TARDIS display.

“Oi, don’t touch the TARDIS!” The Doctor reprimanded, but her heart was only half in it. “Ah well, close enough. It’s been a few years since I’ve flown her. C’mon!”

With that, the Doctor ran to the door, forcing River to run along behind to keep up since they were currently handcuffed together. They flew out the door and the Doctor headed straight towards an apartment building, running up the flights of stairs. 

“Where exactly are we headed?” River inquired.

“Oh, right! You’ve never been here before.” the Doctor said. “This is where my friend Yaz lives. She’s brilliant, you’ll love her.”

River smiled at the light, familiar tone of voice the Doctor was using with her. She had to admit that she had been worried about the time that had passed for the Doctor, and her wife’s hesitation to trust her had not put her at ease. But running with the Doctor, talking like this, she felt them slipping back into their old familiar rhythm.

Yaz was surprised to see the Doctor, to say the least. She immediately called Ryan and Graham to join them at her flat and put on some tea. They sat awkwardly in a circle, the Doctor and River on a love seat, hands still joined by the cuffs, Ryan and Yaz on the sofa, and Graham in an overstuffed chair. 

It turned out that over a year had passed for the fam since they had seen the Doctor last, and the Doctor filled them all in on the basics of where she had been for the last eight years of her timeline. As usual, she was not much of a sharer, but she felt she owed the Fam some explanation. The group related disjointedly how they had helped their friends from the future settle in the present, and how much they had worried about the Doctor and missed her. 

Afterwards, they sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ryan was the first to break the tension.

“Who is she?” He asked, pointing towards River, who had been silently listening the whole time.

“OhI Yes of course.” The Doctor exclaimed with a smile, “This is maybe my wife, Professor River Song. Well, it’s probably at least the mind of my wife. I’m not sure about the body yet.”

“You never seemed to object to it before.” River said coyly, half under her breath, but loud enough that the whole Fam could hear. That combined with the slight wriggle of her bum against the Doctor’s made the Doctor’s ears and cheeks turn a deep shade of pink and earned River an admonishing and embarrassed look.

“I can’t believe I’m asking this, but why in the world do you got your wife handcuffed to you, Doc?” Graham asked, looking as though he knew he probably didn’t want to know the answer. 

“The Doctor’s always had a thing for handcuffs,” River interjected before the Doctor could answer. “It’s very nice to meet you all, by the way.”

The Doctor turned her body fully to River and whispered between clenched teeth.

“Behave.”

“Make me.” River said coyly, leaning in slightly so that their faces were mere inches from each other, eyes locked.

“Maybe I will.” The Doctor whispered, low and inviting. Her eyes flickered to River’s lips, and she imagined what it would feel like, pressing those lips she had kissed a thousand times to her new, softer mouth. 

“AHEM.” Yaz coughed loudly, bringing the Doctor’s attention back from her wife to the slightly taken aback look on all three of her friend’s faces. “It sounds like you’ve been through a lot, Doctor. Maybe you need some time alone with your… wife.” She said, gesturing toward River, not sure what to make of the fact that her friend had a secret wife.

“Yes, you’re right Yaz.” the Doctor agreed solemnly. “I need to make sure that River is… well, River. I just needed to make sure you were all ok. You guys are, I mean I enjoy it when you’re around, and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” The Doctor explained awkwardly. 

“We get it Doc, we love you too,” Said Graham. “Still not great with the feelings, then?”

The Doctor wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. 

“Just not great at putting them into words. Can I come pick you guys up tomorrow, your time? I’ll take as long as I need, and I promise I’ll be up for more fun then.”

The Fam agreed and wished them luck as the wives walked slowly back to the TARDIS parked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

River shut the TARDIS door behind her and looked up at the Doctor’s face. Her wife was standing in front of her, looking like she was trying to solve the world's hardest math problem. This was their first quiet moment together, and River took advantage of it to really look at the Doctor for the first time since she had snatched her out of her prison. 

She was shorter than she had been, in previous regenerations. River could look almost directly into her eyes. She liked that, like they were finally on an equal playing field. 

She liked this body, she realized. Liked it a lot. It looked soft and gentle and strong, all things she had always known about the Doctor, but this body really showed it. Her face was kind and adorable, with that little line between her eyebrows so obviously showing how the gears in her head were turning. 

The Doctor finally moved toward River, surprising her by unlocking the cuffs and turning her back to walk to the TARDIS console. She set the cuffs down gently and turned a dial before pulling a lever, flying the TARIDS into the vortex. River stood by the door watching the Doctor, taking in the site of her spouse after so long.   
The Doctor put both hands on the console and leaned forward, head hanging. She took a deep breathe to steel herself and then pushed herself up, turning to face River. 

“We need to talk. I need to ask you some questions.”

River walked slowly to a pillar, leaning against it. 

“Alright Sweetie, what would you like to know?”

“Where are you, River, do you have your diary?”

River took a deep breath, “I came from the library. No more diaries, no more spoilers.”

The answer hung in the air between them. River thought it should be good news, but she knew the Doctor still wasn’t sure, was afraid to be hurt.

“River,” the Doctor started, and then paused, her voice cracking. “River, I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Tears formed in the Doctor’s eyes and she took a deep breath to pull herself together. She needed to stay strong, for now, until she was sure this was really River.

River wanted desperately to go to her, to hold her, to tell her she was forgiven, always and completely. Instead she stayed still, knowing the Doctor had to do this first. She stayed quiet, anticipating the Doctor’s next question.

“I guess the obvious question is, how are you here?” The Doctor looked at River with a slight frown of confusion on her face. “What happened?”

River took a deep breath. She knew this was her chance, and she didn’t want the Doctor to have any doubts in her mind.

River explained calmly how she had been relieved when she started her time in the data core. She had had her friends, a beautiful house and adoring children, everything she could possibly dream was there at her fingertips. 

Soon however, River had become unsettled by the feel of the place. There was nothing wrong, except that nothing was exactly right. There was a feeling she couldn’t shake that colored her every experience there. A fakeness and meaninglessness that she could never see past. 

She couldn’t say how long it was before she asked Doctor Moon to remove her – time in the data core was basically irrelevant. Doctor Moon was hesitant to delete her data, but offered to make her inactive for the time being, bringing her back after a set increment of real time – one Earth year. 

It would feel to River like just going to sleep. River had agreed to this compromise and had woken up a year later, feeling every second of the time that had passed while also feeling as if she had just closed her eyes to sleep. 

She had “lived” in the data core a few more weeks before opting to be made inactive again. This cycled had repeated itself again and again, River was sure it had been at least a dozen times but had stopped counting at some point. 

One day, though, she was pulled into consciousness abruptly by Doctor Moon, who told her that she had a visitor. River had long since given up on a visit from the Doctor. She knew as well as the Doctor did that should he see her again, and know for sure that she was whole, he would not have stopped at ripping through time itself to get her back. It was safer he go on not knowing for certain. River knew the Doctor well enough to know this was the conclusion he had likely come to, and she loved him enough to accept it.

She had accepted the visitor hesitantly, more out of curiosity than anything else. She could see the library through a sort of monitor, and the visitor would be able to see her through a monitor in the library. 

She had smiled with happiness when Jack Harkness appeared on her screen, overjoyed to see one of her best friends. On further inspection of his face, however, she had quickly sobered.

“What’s happened to him?” River had asked urgently, unable to keep the panic out of her voice. 

“River, thank God you’re here.” Jack’s eyes had welled with tears at seeing his old friend, lost thousands of years ago in his timeline. He had quickly recovered though, setting his shoulders and doing what needed to be done. 

“It’s the cybermen.” Jack said gravely. “They’ve taken over… well everything. They’ve killed nearly every human in existence. I’m from far in the future based on where we’re standing now. I’m taking a huge risk crossing my own time stream but… I didn’t know what else to do.” Jack’s voice broke and he swallowed, shaking his head.

“Jack, please.” River said, her voice strained. “What’s happened to the Doctor.”

Jack had explained to River how Gallifrey had been back - sort of - and how the Master had helped the cybermen take over his home planet. He told her how the Doctor and the Fam had stopped it, and how the Doctor had been falsely accused of genocide and locked in prison. 

“River, I need to go back and do what I can to continue fighting for the few humans who remain, and for the rest of the species in this universe.” Jack had explained.   
“But I also need the Doctor, more than ever. I could probably manage to get her out of prison, but she’s going to need someone to help her through what’s happened to her before she can really help us. I just don’t have the time, nor probably the talent, to get her through this. I think maybe you’re the only person who can.”

Jack had then explained his plan. He needed River to stay in the data core for 1,479 more years. He was afraid that if he didn’t tell her, she would delete herself before then. In that year, scientists were first able to successfully clone a body from a single cell, while leaving the soul, mind, heart, whatever you chose to call it, a blank slate. 

River and her companions in the data core, complete souls floating without bodies, would be the perfect candidates for such a procedure. Jack would make sure that the researchers knew about the library and came here to try out their new technology. By then, the Vashta Nerada would have died out, finally starved to death. 

Once River had her body, she would have total freedom and could chose whether to be part of the scientist’s study or leave – scientific ethics of the time were very clear on that. Jack would leave coordinates and vortex manipulator to be given to River, and then she could rescue the Doctor from prison.

“And that just about brings us to where you come in, Sweetie.” River finished.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had been leaning on the console, listening intently to River’s explanation. She bowed her head in concentration for a moment as she processed this new information.

“So what am I supposed to do now?” She asked. “In this plan of Jack’s, what can I possibly do to help?”

“He said you could take as much time as you needed.” River replied. “Either here with the TARDIS in the vortex, or I suppose you could kick about time and space for a while, as long as you don’t go past a certain point in time. He uploaded the timelines you should avoid until you’re ready to help into my mind while I was in the data core. It’s easier to just show you sometime.”

The Doctor nodded. “So I’m just supposed to do what I want for now? Just wait until I’m ready? What does that even mean?” The Doctor’s voice was agitated. She hated being part of other people’s plans, especially when she couldn’t see the full pictures. Plans were usually her job.

“I guess…” River said thoughtfully. “You’ll just know when it’s time.”

The Doctor looked up at River, her brow still creased.

“OK, So back to you.” She stood up abruptly, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out her sonic. “Your consciousness is caught up with the last time I saw you. Or the first time, whatever.”

River nodded, and the Doctor continued. “And your body was what, made in some sort of lab? What does it feel like?”

Rive hesitated, stretching her fingers and holding them out in front of her. “It feels, normal, like it did before. My body’s the same, except my scars are gone.” She pulled back her hair and turned her ear toward the Doctor. “Look, not even pierced ears.”

The Doctor stepped forward, peering at where River was pointing. She looked at River again with the same concerned look on her face.

“River, not to be rude, but can I sonic you?”

River chuckled, “Yes Doctor, you can sonic me.”

The Doctor dramatically lifted her sonic straight above her head, lowering it towards River and scanning it. River raised one eyebrow at the dramatic flair her wife now seemed to have but stayed quiet. After a few moments, the sonic whirled and the Doctor pulled it to her face, studying the side intently.

“Huh.” The Doctor said, scrunching her nose. She continued to study the sonic.

“Care to share?” said River. “I’m quite curious myself.”

River’s voice broke the Doctor’s concentration, and she looked up abruptly.

“Well, it looks like you’re human.” The Doctor said. “Well, not human, exactly. I mean you still have two hearts and your DNA is a bit… well, me-like, but basically, you’re you. All organic, all seemingly perfectly normal.” The Doctor slid the sonic back in her coat and began fidgeting, like she wasn’t quite sure she fit in her clothes anymore.

The Doctor didn’t know what to do. All of the evidence pointed toward the woman in front of her being her wife. She should be elated. She should be jumping and weeping and thanking her lucky stars. Instead she just felt wrong, uncomfortable, like she didn’t fit into the puzzle o f the universe quite right.

“That’s good news, yes?” River questioned, making a slightly sarcastic face. She didn’t know what was going on with the Doctor, but this was not what she had expected. She mentally kicked herself for being so sure that the Doctor would embrace her with open arms after all this time. After the relationship they had had, she had never even doubted it.

“Yeah!” The Doctor said in fake cheerful way that really didn’t sound like she meant it at all. “It’s, really good news… I think.” She continued to refuse to meet River’s eyes.

River didn’t think she could stand this one minute more. She had come back to life, performed a prison break and had a less than happy reunion with her wife. She suddenly wanted desperately to be alone, she needed to recover from the events of the last 24 hours, and clearly she was going to need to do it on her own.

“I’m going to find my old room.” River said, starting to walk toward the hallway leading away from the console room. “I’ll get out of your hair soon I promise but…”

“River,” the Doctor interrupted, reaching one hand out suddenly and stopping a few inches away from River’s arm before dropping it again. “I mean, you can go if you like, but… I don’t want you to.”

River turned fully to the Doctor to see her looking at her like a lost puppy. She looked sincere enough, though.

“What is it that you do want Doctor?” River asked in a slightly icy tone.

The Doctor took a breath like she was going to speak, and then stopped herself. She looked at the wall behind River’s shoulder and tried again.

“I want this.” Her voice shook and tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at River’s face. “I want you to be real River.”

River finally understood, and a wave of affection washed over her. She took two quick steps to the Doctor, holding out her hand palm up, in offering.

“I am real, Doctor.” She said softly. “Please believe me.”

The Doctor raised her hand, touching the tips of River’s fingers lightly with hers, one at a time.

“River,” she whispered. “I can’t, if you’re not here to stay, if I have to lose you...” Tears fell from the Doctor’s cheeks. “I don’t think I can survive losing you again.”

River raised her hands to the Doctor’s cheeks, cupping her face and wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

“I’m here, and as long as I have a say in it you’re not going to lose me.” River’s fingers brushed the Doctor’s temples and she felt a spark of telepathic energy tickle her mind. “May I?”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes.” She knew that River didn’t need to ask, didn’t even need to be touching her to open their link. She was grateful to be given the choice.  
The Doctor gasped and her eyes shut as River’s consciousness danced on the edges of her mind. River didn’t intrude or enter the Doctor’s thoughts. She just surrounded the Doctor, every door of her mind completely open for her wife to walk through. The feeling was familiar and yet so rare to the Doctor. Her heart ached at the thought of how long she’d been without it.

Now that the Doctor could feel River’s mind together with hers, there was no doubt that it was her wife standing in front of her. There was no way for any technology or species to replicate a Time Lord telepathic connection, not like this.

The Doctor opened her eyes and saw River’s own brimming with tears as she felt he same sense of coming home. The Doctor gently closed the link before taking the small step into River’s arms, wrapping hers tightly around her wife’s waist and burying her face in River’s neck.

River nearly sobbed in relief as she felt the Doctor finally relax into her and held her tight to her chest. She could feel the Doctor’s wide smile against her neck and stroked her hair fondly.

The Doctor nuzzled into the junction of River’s neck and shoulder, kissing her softly. The feeling of River’s muscles relaxing against her lips and the taste of her skin was so perfect that the Doctor had to do it again, and again and maybe just one more time.

Soon she was kissing up River’s neck until she reached her face, where she pressed kisses everywhere. Her lips mapped her wife’s cheeks, her forehead, her nose.  
River giggled in delight and caught the Doctor’s roving face between her hands, pulling her towards her mouth. She pecked a light kiss on the Doctor’s lips, and the Doctor leaned back for another light kiss, this time lingering just long enough to suck lightly on River’s bottom lip.

The next time their lips met River leaned in, moving her mouth against the Doctor who quickly responded. The Doctor’s moth pressed harder against River’s, and one of River’s hands slid up the Doctor to thread through her hair, pulling her in closer.

The Doctor moaned lightly, pleasantly surprised, and when River’s mouth opened over hers she eagerly pressed her tongue inside. At the first real taste of her wife, the Doctor’s breathe caught. She was flooded with the memories, the sweet and beautiful taste of love and acceptance and home and River. Her hands cupped River’s jaw as her tongue slid over hers.

River appeared to be having a similar reaction to the sensation of her wife, fisting the hand in the Doctor’s hair and pulling her closer as her hips pressed forward against the Doctor’s. There were too many sensations and emotions in River’s head, but one thought overcame the rest.

Closer, she wanted to be closer. She wanted to be pressed up against the Doctor so closely that they lost track of who’s body was who, until they could meld and shape themselves into a single being that never had to be without the other.

River broke the kiss to breathe, looking into the Doctor’s face, her eyes just as loving and desperate as her own.

“Sweetie.” River sighed, unable to put into words everything she was feeling. The look the Doctor gave her was everything she needed. River ran her hands over the Doctor’s shoulders, pushing her jacket off of her. The Doctor’s hands pulled at River’s shirt, untucking it from her jeans as she quickly ran her hands underneath, stroking the soft skin of her wife’s stomach and hips.

“My God, River.” The Doctor sighed, dropping her face to kiss across River’s collar bone. The kisses were firm, and she sucked gently, leaving wet marks across River’s chest.

“I’ve missed you so much.” River said, still grasping the Doctor’s shoulders. Then they were kissing again, deep and passionate. The Doctor pushed River away to lift her shirt off of her and then they were back, mouth drawn together like magnets as the Doctor’s hand reach up to grasp River’s breast.

River moaned, letting go of the Doctor briefly to reach back and unclasp her own bra, letting it fall to the ground and earning an approving hum from the Doctor as her hand moved to the other breast, messaging and stoking.

When the Doctor’s thumb brushed River’s nipple lightly, she gasped into the Doctor’s kiss before clawing at the Doctor’s own braces and shirt, her need for her wife’s body pressed against hers the only thought in her head.

As soon as her shirt was off, River’s lips were traveling down her neck and chest until she was pressed soft kisses to the Doctor’ breast. The Doctor groaned, threading her hand through River’s curls. River pressed her lips over the Doctor’s nipple, brushing it lightly with her tongue.

The doctor let out a small, high pitched sound of pleasure that make heat pool between River’s thighs. She continued to lick and suck until the Doctor was squirming against her, and then their bodies were pressed together and they were kissing again, River walking the Doctor backwards until her waist hit the console.

The Doctor’s hand slid against River’s breast, squeezing tightly and working her thumb around River’s nipple, flicking softly in random patterns.

“You remember exactly what I like.” River said throatily. The Doctor chuckled and made an agreeing sound, continuing her work. “Your body is new though, it’s it?” River asked.

The Doctor stilled and released River’s breast. She caught her wife’s eyes, looking confused.

“What do you mean? I’ve had it for a while. I suppose it’s new to you though isn’t it?” She leaned back slightly, opening her arms wide to give River a better view.

“What do you think?” Her smile was wide.

River laughed, finding her wife’s confidence incredibly endearing. “First of all,” Her eyes raked over her wife’s naked torso as she pulled the Doctor’s hips tighter against hers. “I absolutely love it. Couldn’t have designed a better one myself.” The Doctor smiled, happy that her wife was pleased.

“And your body may not be new, but I can tell you haven’t done much with it, sexually. It’s very sensitive. So is mine, but that makes sense, today’s my first day in it. But yours...” She reached up to brush one of the Doctor’s nipples lightly, causing the Doctor to hiss. “You’ve never been touched before have you?”

The Doctor wrinkled her nose slightly and shook her head. “No.” She said matter-of-factly. “I mean, before prison I was really busy on adventures with the Fam. I touched myself a few times, just to see what it was like. Then in prison there was always someone around. They never leave you alone, you know.”

River smiled. She loved how unembarrassed this version of her wife was. Most of the Doctor’s past bodies would be flushed red and stuttering innuendos trying to have this conversation. River loved it.

“I do know. I was in prison for quite a while, as you may remember.” She teased.

“I do remember.” The Doctor said, a reminiscent smile on her face. “And lucky me got to drop in and break you out and give you a hand with the touching.” She squeezed River’s bum playfully and River squeaked, laughing.

“Really though River,” The Doctor said. “I haven’t changed that much, I don’t just go around doing … this” She gestured toward the both of them “sort of thing very much.” She paused in thought, then said honestly “I don’t think I’ve met anyone else for quite some time I would even want to do this with.”

River was really not the jealous type, but she couldn’t help but smile at the thought that the Doctor wanted her in a way she wanted no one else. She reached up and ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair gently, tucking it behind her ear.

“That makes me the luckiest person in the universe.” She murmured, making the Doctor smile shyly. “Being here with you now is everything I need, Doctor. There’s no pressure to do more.”

Warmth spread through the Doctor’s chest at her words. She couldn’t believe her wife was so wonderfully patient and kind.

The Doctor reached up to tuck River’s wild curls behind one ear, leaning in so they were cheek to cheek. Her other arm fell to River’s bare waist, gently stroking as she held her close. She licked her lips before pressing them gently to River’s ear.

“River Song.” The Doctor whispered. “I want you so badly.” A small moan of relief escaped River’s lips and she felt like she was going to faint in anticipation.

“I think,” The Doctor said, moving both her hands down to rest on the top of River’s jeans, dipping her thumbs below the waist line. “it would nearly kill me to stop touching you right now.” The Doctor pulled her head back, meeting River’s eyes, which were bright with desire.

“Will you let me make love to you Dear?”


	6. Chapter 6

Under normal circumstances, River would have found the term “make love” adorable. She would have laughed at her wife’s inability to read social clues, such as, for example, River standing half naked in the Doctor’s arms.

But the sincere, intense and positively adoring expression on the Doctor’s face took River’s breath away.

“Yes, please. I need you to.” River replied. The Doctor apparently needed no more encouragement, and before she knew what was happening the Doctor was kissing River deeply, flipping them around so River was now pressed against the console. The Doctor’s movements were still gentle but more urgent now, as she finally let herself give in completely to the urges she had been suppressing since she had laid eyes on her wife.

River responded with equal enthusiasm, elated to know for certain now what she had to look forward to. The Doctor resumed her work on her wife’s breast with her hand, and pressed a thigh between River’s, who happily took the chance to grind against it, feeling the heat between her legs grow more urgent.

The Doctor groaned and grabbed River’s bum roughly, urging her on as River moved against the Doctor’s leg. The Doctor’s hands moved from River who whined in protest before humming in pleasure as she felt the Doctor fumble with her button and quickly unzip her pants, slipping a hand in.

Their kiss broke with a gasp as the Doctor cupped River through her knickers. River moaned lightly and pushed into the Doctor’s hand. Their eyes met and the Doctor pecked River quickly on the mouth before dropping swiftly to her knees, bending to gently but hurriedly unzipping River’s boots as River shimmied out of her pants and knickers.

The Doctor impatiently pulled the boots off one by one and then yanked off River’s pants and knickers, leaving her finally, blessedly, bare. The Doctor sat up and lifted one of River’s thighs, pressing warm, wet kissed to the inside in a languid trail. She could smell River’s arousal above her and was torn between the urge to savor every inch of River’s skin and the need to be surrounded by the taste of her.

She worked her way quickly up River’s thigh until her lips brushed its top crease. She gently hooked her wife’s leg around her shoulder, and River used the leverage to push her legs open, grasping the edge of the console for support.

The Doctor groaned in anticipation as she nosed River’s lips, and she reached up to gently spread her folds, opening River fully above her.

“God, Doctor please.” River moaned above her, and the Doctor responded immediately, running her tongue slowly from River’s opening to her clit, finally tasting the deep, earthy and tangy taste of her wife. The Doctor gasped against River at the familiar taste she had not experienced in so long, and she felt wetness spread across her own core. So much changed with every regeneration, but the taste of her wife never did. Like River herself, it was a constant anchor grounding the Doctor through time and space.

The Doctor’s tongue slowly circled her wife’s clit, and River shouted, grabbing the Doctor’s hair. The Doctor mentally noted that although it reacted in the exact same way as before, this body of River’s was indeed sensitive and new.

The Doctor had spent untold hours of her lives kneeled before River, studying the divine art of pleasuring her. She knew that her wife could like it rough, but the Doctor had never seen her body so reactive before.

The Doctor couldn't stop herself from enthusiastically lapping at the delicious wetness she found. Time stopped and all of her senses narrowed to the woman above her. Caught in the middle of River's warm, smooth pulsing body was the Doctor's favorite place to be. She groaned with pleasure, sending a deep vibration through River’s core and up into her body.

River’s voice echoed her wife's moan, urging the Doctor on.

“God Sweetie, more, please.” River panted, breaking the Doctor from her intense concentration. She could feel River’s legs trembling around her and laved her tongue once more against River’s entrance before running her tongue upward toward River’s clit, gently licking her to gauge sensitivity.

“Yes,” Moaned River. “More.” The Doctor smiled and lightly began circling her tongue around River’s clit. She gently slipped one finger into her wife, and felt an overwhelming sense of coming home. She lost herself in the rhythm that their two new bodies made together. 

River’s hand fisted in the Doctor’s hair and she grasped the console tightly as her knees began to shake. Her hips thrust against the Doctor and she moaned breathlessly with her movements.

The Doctor reached one hand up to hold River’s leg in place over her shoulder, and River’s moans turned into words, urging the Doctor forward.

“Please… Sweetie…yes…there…yes… God, Doctor, “ River panted. River’s whole body began to move rhythmically, pulsing above the Doctor. The Doctor began felt her wife teeter on the edge.

“Oh, that feels so good Doctor. Right there… yes.” River screamed as her body tensed. The Doctor caught her, supporting most of her weight as she pulsed and gasped, her head thrown back as she felt cool pleasure radiate throughout her body, licking every nerve ending to the tips to her fingers and toes.

The Doctor resumed her gently circling, helping her wife ride the waves of pleasure for as long as possible before she felt River’s body relax against the console.

Normally, the Doctor would continue, pushing River quickly from one orgasm to the next, but she knew her wife’s new body was likely too sensitive for that at the moment. She gently kissed the fold of her wife’s lips and unhooked River’s leg from her shoulder, standing up and wrapping her arms around her panting wife.

River’s eyes were hooded with pleasure and she gave the Doctor a wide smile of contentment. The Doctor stroked River’s arms softly, and when she had finally gained the strength to move again, River’s hand reached up to cup the Doctor’s cheek.

The Doctor leaned in and kissed her wife, who responded slowly but passionately, reaching around the Doctor to pull her closer. When her hand brushed rough fabric, she pulled back, a pout on her face.

“Why in the world have you still got pants on?” She asked, mocking horror. The Doctor laughed and kissed River on the head.

“Sorry my love, I was focused on other things.” The Doctor said with a grin. River smiled and looked up at the Doctor.

“Take me to bed, Sweetie. I’m not sure where the TARDIS has put our room but I don’t think I can stand much longer.”

“It would be my honor, Professor Song.” She held out her arm and River took it gratefully, wrapping her arm around the Doctor and distracting her by kissing her hard as the Doctor attempted to steer them down the hall to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor wasn’t really sure where her room was, she hadn’t used it all in this body and had rarely used it after Darillium in her last. River’s naked body pressed up against her with tongue in the Doctor’s mouth didn’t do much to help her concentration, and she soon found herself pressing River up against the corridor wall, not at all yet in their bedroom. After several minutes, the Doctor pulled away from River and shook her head.

“God River, you’re so distracting.” She half laughed in frustration. River laughed deeply and gave her an innocent look. With a considerable amount of effort, the Doctor pushed off the wall and turned away from her wife, reaching back to catch River’s hands and pulling her down the hall, hoping that her room was not too far off.

Luckily, it was just past the kitchen. The Doctor wasn’t sure if it had always been there, but if so she hadn’t noticed it. She opened the door and pulled River through. She heard the door shut behind her and turned toward River with every intention of pushing her back against it and snogging her senseless, but when she turned she saw the shock on River’s face.

The Doctor turned quickly, looking for whatever was making River look so surprised, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She turned back to River with a puzzled expression, and River grasped the Doctor’s hands in her, looking at her in wonder.

“Everything’s the same.” River breathed incredulously. “Exactly like we left it on Darillium.” Her eyes met the Doctor’s. “I thought it had been hundreds of years for you, Doctor.”

The Doctor looked around the room, taking in the rows of River’s books lining the walls, a pair of her reading glasses folded neatly on her bedside table. She saw River’s blue silk robe draped over the ottoman, her slippers half-tucked under the bed. There was no dust, no sign of the many years that had passed. The TARDIS had kept the room clean and ready for use.

“This is our room, River.” The Doctor explained, looking at her wife. “I’ve come in here a few times, but it just didn’t feel right without you.”

River nodded, finally starting to understand how intensely her death had affected the Doctor. How the Doctor had literally pressed the pause button on family, living with only the empty remnants of belonging.

The thought sent a chill through River, and she stepped closer to the Doctor, pulling her into a tight embrace and stroking her hair softly. A message floated through the Doctor’s mind, gently placed there by River.

“I’m here now and I will never leave you alone like this again. Not as long as I have a breath left in my body.”

The Doctor relaxed against River, letting her words drift through her mind. The Doctor knew that there was so much River didn’t know. She didn’t know how Missy had betrayed her, or how she had so violently lost both Clara and Bill. She didn’t know about the truth of the Doctor’s traumatic past, or how everything she had known about herself was a lie. She didn’t know that the Doctor had never stopped running all of the years that River had been gone, desperately trying not to feel.

  
It didn’t matter though, with River’s arms wrapped tightly around her. Her wife was here now, and the Doctor was safe, and not alone. She was more not alone than she had been in a very long time. There was time, so much time, to tell River everything.

The Doctor sighed happily, then began to walk backwards, pulling River toward the bed.

“Didn’t you say you wanted a lie-down, Dear?” She asked quietly.

River hummed in agreement, pulling back enough to push the Doctor playfully onto the bed as they approached, earning a surprised squeal from the Doctor.  
River chuckled deeply, then looked down at her wife, suddenly frowning and shaking her head in mock disapproval.

“I’m not getting into that bed with your pants and boots Doctor. Pick, me or them.” The Doctor laughed, reaching down to untie her boots.

“Definitely you,” she said confidently. “Easy choice.” She kicked her boots off and slid out of her pants, knickers and socks, scrambling up further onto the bed, laying in her old spot. She patted the bed beside her.

“Care to join me Ms. Song?” The Doctor said, watching her wife watching her.

River laughed, walking around to the side of the bed where the Doctor lay and pushing her closer to the center of the bed.

“Scoot over Sweetie.” River instructed, before sitting down next to the Doctor. Her wife obeyed, and River reached down to stroke the Doctor’s face gently, continuing down her neck, shoulder, and torso. She blatantly ogled the Doctor’s body, stroking her fingers lightly over the path her eyes were making.

The Doctor’s skin puckered into gooseflesh wherever River touched, and she shuddered slightly.

“You are so beautiful.” River murmured distractedly, circling a finger on the Doctor’s hip bone. She shifted forward, climbing onto the bed and lifting her leg to straddle her wife’s hips, leaning over her with lone arm on either side of the Doctor’s shoulders.

The Doctor looked up at River, not sure what she was feeling. On one hand, she was fairy certain she would never stop wanting River Song, in any way and in every way. On the other hand, she really didn’t know what to do now. She had never been with River, or anyone, with a woman’s body. She was surprised to find she felt a little lost.

She did what she knew how to do, and pulled River’s head down into a kiss, slow and sweet. She felt River’s soft lips move against hers and relaxed. She lost herself in the kiss and didn’t notice River slowly lowering herself over the Doctor until their bodies were fully pressed against each other.

The softness of River’s breasts against her own made the Doctor moan, and she deepened their kiss, moving her tongue along River’s lips, her teeth and tongue. Her hand nested in River’s curls, holding her tight against her mouth. Her hips arched up into River’s and she felt the rumble of satisfaction deep within River’s throat.

  
River broke the kiss slowly, and sat back on her heels, looking down at the Doctor. She reached out and lightly began teasing the Doctor’s hard nipple, loving the feeling of her wife’s arousal beneath her fingertips.

“I know this part is new for you, Doctor.” River said, low and enticing. “Are you ok with this?”

The Doctor looked at her wife and imagined what it would feel like to have River inside her. She squirmed in excitement and nodded.

“Yes.” The Doctor managed to reply.

River smiled and leaned down, taking her other nipple between her lips.

“Ah… that feels really good River.” The Doctor said in surprise. “I just… I’m not sure what to do.”

River smiled against the Doctor and shifted her weight back, tilting her head up to rest on the Doctor’s breast so she could look at her face.

“You’ve seen me do it a thousand times, Doctor.” She said. “I’ll take care of you. I want to take care of you.” She sat up, shifting herself so she was between the Doctor’s legs.

“All you need to do is breathe and relax.” The Doctor nodded and River smiled in excitement. “I’m eager to get to know this new body.” She began to stroke the Doctor’s hips and thighs. “If you want me to slow down or stop, just tell me. I promise to listen.”

“I trust you, River.” The Doctor said softly.

“I thought you might, since you used to let me put your cock in my mouth.” River said, catching the Doctor off guard and making her laugh loudly.

River encouraged the Doctor to spread her thighs, and gently kissed from ankle to knee, bending each leg, planting her feet on the bed. She placed one hand under the Doctor’s thigh, holding it in place, and one on her stomach.

The Doctor sighed and leaned back into the mattress, trying to relax. She felt her wife’s hot breath tickle her folds as River lingered, taking in the first sight of the most tender part of her wife.

River gently pressed her tongue to the Doctor’s core, and had to steady her wife with the hand on her stomach as the Doctor arched off the bed with a gasp. She slowly licked up to right under the Doctor’s clit, first one side, then the other. She narrowed her tongue, pressing slightly harder as she traced the groves and edges, focusing on the newly discovered spots that made the Doctor’s breath hitch.

“You taste amazing Sweetie,” River said, nuzzling the Doctor gently with her nose. “You’re so wet for me already and I’ve hardly touched you.” River flicked her tongue out, gently touching the Doctor’s clit in illustration.

The Doctor arched off the bed and groaned deeply, grabbing a handful of River’s hair.

“River, oh my God.” The Doctor managed. River chuckled, sending vibrations through the Doctor’s body.

“I know, right? Now just relax.” The Doctor relaxed and felt River’s tongue circle her opening. She gasped as it entered her, adding her other hand to River’s hair. River laved the Doctor several times before replacing it with a finger, slowly pushing into her wife. 

“Oh!” The Doctor’s eyes flew open in shock at the new sensation. “That’s, really different.”

River held her finger still, letting the Doctor adjust as she moved her tongue back up to the Doctor’s sensitive nub, gently circling it. The Doctor cried out in pleasure as River licked her gently, settling into a slow rhythm. She gently began to move her finger slightly in and out, curling upwards.

The Doctor’s legs pulled back as she began to breathe harder and her knees fell open further as she pressed into River. One of her feet rested on the top of River’s back and she began meeting River’s slow thrusts.

“River.” The Doctor moaned. “River, I feel like… like, I don’t know, it feels so good.” River lifted her free hand to stroke her wife’s thigh in acknowledgement, and lightly sucked. She moved her finger slightly faster, pushing a little harder.

“Yes.” The Doctor growled, her legs starting the shake. “Please. Don’t stop. Whatever you’re doing, it feels amazing. It’s like I’m regenerating, but not the awful part, the good part when cells are multiplying, and your head feels like Ahh!” The Doctor nearly screamed in pleasure at River began making harder circles around the Doctor’s clit.

River knew about a thousand ways that she could make her wife come right at this second, but she reigned in her urges and continued to build her up slowly, gently. She added a second finger and the Doctor shouted something in Gallifreyan, making River smirk in amusement as she alternated between sucking gently and circling her tongue around the Doctor’s sensitive clit.

The Doctor was shaking around River, thrusting hard to meet each one of her steady strokes, her hands firmly fisted in her wife’s hair.

“River, oh, yes, there, right there, yes.” The Doctor nearly shouted. River loved hearing her wife’s pleasure, it was so different than her other bodies.

“River,” The Doctor’s voice was sharper, more desperate, and she knew something was wrong. River pulled out gently and pushed herself up quickly, meeting her wife’s eyes. “River,” the Doctor panted, “I can’t… I need you with me. But please don’t stop.”

The Doctor thought she would break with the tension and want humming through her body, but this level of vulnerability, of having someone inside her, was new.  
The Doctor was always the one other people counted on, and she liked playing that role. What came with that, however, was the inability to let her guard down, even for a minute. She hadn’t had someone she could trust to watch out for her since River left Darillium.

River seemed to understand, and hovered over the Doctor, lining their bodies up and lightly pressing them together, cupping the Doctor’s cheek while partially supporting her weight on her forearm. She continued stroking the Doctor’s folds, feather light, keeping her ready but not pushing her any further.

River caught the Doctor’s mouth in a soft but passionate kiss, and the Doctor wrapped her arms around River’s shoulders, feeling the comforting presence of her wife all around her.

River gently slid her fingers back into the Doctor and began to move. The Doctor moaned into River’s mouth and wrapped her legs around River’s back. The new angle let River sink deeper into the Doctor and she broke the kiss with a moan as the slick, warm walls of her wife pulled her in deeper.

“God, Sweetie,” River breathed, “You feel so good.” The Doctor’s face tensed, and she moaned as a wave of pleasure hit her. River reached down and pressed her lips to the line that formed between her brows.

Breathe.” River reminded her. The Doctor nodded and began thrusting to meet River’s movements, soft moans falling from her lips. River could feel her body starting to quiver again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re doing so well.” River encouraged, “You’re so close now.” The Doctor’s eyes flew open and met River’s, a quick flash of fear that only her wife would have noticed.

“I’m here.” River soothed. “I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere.” The Doctor’s eyes fluttered shut and her fingers dug into River’s shoulders as she moaned out River’s name. Her thrusts became more desperate and erratic and River moved her thumb to the Doctor’s clit, stroking lightly.

“I’ve got you Doctor.” River whispered. “You can let go.”

The Doctor let out a deep groan that bordered on a scream, her body tensing and undulating around River’s. She felt like she was slowly exploding, each of her breaking pieces drenched in a layer of pure pleasure. She gave herself over completely to River offering her wife everything she had, body and mind.

River was hit suddenly with a feeling of intense pleasure, and felt the Doctor’s mind, completely open against her own. She sobbed in relief at the feeling of her wife’s vulnerability as they finally established a two-way connection. She let herself sink into the feeling of her wife’s mind swirling and mixing with her own.

The Doctor was overwhelmed with the feeling of River around her and inside her, body physically and mentally. She shouted and moaned into River's neck, not sure what else to do with the feelings coursing through her, as River worked to keep her high for as long as possible.

Finally, the Doctor’s body slumped back into the bed, and River stilled her movements, locking eyes with the Doctor as she came down, twitching occasionally as residual sensation ran through her like electricity.

As their telepathic connection naturally faded, River brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking them slowly. The Doctor groaned, how was every move her wife made more incredibly sexy than the last?

The Doctor pulled River down to her into a slow kiss. River rolled to her back, pulling the Doctor close. The Doctor draped her arm and leg around River, and rested her head on her wife’s chest, placing slow, lazy kisses to her shoulder and neck.

Once she caught her breath, the Doctor lifted her head slightly to look at her wife, who smiled up at her.

“That was incredible.” The Doctor said.

“Yes, it was.” River agreed, pushing the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. “Every moment with you is incredible.”

The Doctor smiled lovingly at her wife, kissing her gently before nuzzling her face into River’s neck. River felt a wave of satisfied exhaustion wash over her, and reached down to pull a quilt over them, wrapping her arms tightly around the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed contentedly, knowing for the first time in her relationship with River that there was no rush, no expiration date. They had all the time in the universe. The thought made her smile with joy and she relaxed, breathing in the scent of her wife.

“Goodnight Dear.” the Doctor whispered into River’s neck.

“Goodnight Sweetie.” River murmured, and drifted off to sleep with her wife in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my other River/Thirteen stories. :)
> 
> I'd love to know if anyone's reading so I know if I should keep posting, please comment with what you enjoyed so I know what to write more of!


End file.
